


Take a Page from Our Book

by SvenYves



Series: Steve and Darcy's picket fence Dreamland [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Baby Fic, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve Rogers, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: A sequel to You Can Go A Few Rounds With Me.Darcy and Steve as parents





	

At first, Darcy couldn’t figure out why she was awake at 3 o’clock in the morning, but she was a little cranky about it. Everyone had always told them that having a baby would mean the death of sleep. And sleep died in their house the first few weeks when little Sarah Rogers was born. Darcy was kind of happy that the baby was finally out of her. At that point as she didn’t have the “pregnancy glow” but the heavy, achy, can’t get comfortable kind of pregnancy. Steve cared for her even when she was frustrated from the un-comfortableness. He was always there and it made Darcy weep on more than one occasion. However, Sarah was colicky baby after the first week and it last for a few weeks. So, that meant long nights for Steve and Darcy. Those weeks were a downer for Darcy who loved sleep. Of course she loved her baby, but she was getting sleep deprived and since she was breastfeeding, she couldn’t drink all the coffee she wanted.

 

Steve took to fatherhood like a duck to water. He lived for Sarah. He changed diapers, took night shifts when Sarah screamed for hours and didn’t even blink when Sarah vomited all over him. Darcy wasn’t a bad parent and it wasn’t an awkward transition for her into parenthood. It was just that Darcy could tell that being a dad was a literal dream come true for Steve. He had told her once, in the middle of the night after a tiring round of sex, that he never thought he would live long enough to grow up and living to have a family was something he wanted. This brought tears to her eyes, but she made a joke about how much practice they had had to avoid weeping. So, little Sarah Rogers was a dream come true.

 

Darcy laid in bed for a few moments hoping that she wasn’t needed elsewhere. She moved her right arm out to feel for Steve to see if he was in bed, but felt nothing. She heard the baby monitor on her left come to life.

 

“I wish I could sing to you like your ma, but your pa doesn’t sound good. What about a book? Yeah? You are an angel, you know that? You got your ma to thank for that, thank god.”

 

Darcy laughed at Steve’s talking and Sarah’s baby babble ‘replies’. She wondered how often she slept through their midnight talks. She always thought Sarah looked like Steve, with her light hair, the shape of her eyes and her perfect little lips. Steve said that Sarah had her face and her eye color. Then she called them nerds for arguing about which parent their baby looked like. Steve laughed when she said, “ We are lucky our baby looks like a baby and not like a potato, lets not curse her now. Thank Thor, our baby is cute.”

 

Darcy rolled out of bed to see if she could spy on the two. She tipped toe out of their room and saw that her daughter’s door was open. She crept toward the door. Inside, Steve was holding Sarah to his chest, brushing the tiny blonde hair on her hair with his lips. Darcy could see that Steve was breathing in that baby smell. She didn’t believe that was a thing before she was pregnant and she was now guilty of smelling her baby at random times too. Sarah was wide eyed and was very focused on her father. Steve was walking them over to the bookshelf but has his back to the door where Darcy was standing.

 

“What book should we read, huh?”

 

“I would love to hear you read _Go the Fuck to Sleep_.”

 

Steve chuckled and turned toward her.

 

“Not like she has heard that before. Right, doll? Does Ma have a potty mouth?” Sarah let out a gurgle at Steve’s voice and Darcy rolled her eyes.

 

“If her first word is ‘fuck’, that is on you and not me. You aren’t as innocent as your angel face wants us to believe. Also, you should read _Stinky Cheese Man_. Our daughter needs to know, Steve.”

 

Darcy walked over and grabbed Sarah from his arms. She went them over to the rocking settee that Bucky claimed he bought but Darcy knew it was a Barnes family heirloom. And the only reason she didn’t tell Steve was because Steve would get upset that Bucky gave them a family antique. She had had a talk with Bucky about it. He had told her that Steve was family and it had to stay in the family. And maybe that had made Darcy cry a little but Bucky didn’t make fun of her when she got his shirt wet with tears.

 

“Really? _Stinky Cheese Man_? What about the _Giving Tree_? Or anything else?” Steve was still at the bookshelf, focused on getting a great book.

 

“ _The Giving Tree_ is a fucked up story. I can’t let her learn to give everything to someone who doesn’t care about you. ”

 

“I will give you that. That story has a bad message, it is just heartbreaking and that is why adults like it.”

 

“Steve. Steve. Steve. What is that, Sarah? Why, that is a great idea.” Sarah cooed under her mother’s attention. Steve looked at the two and thought he couldn’t love anyone more then these two.

 

“What does Sarah want to read?”

 

“The book. The only book. The best book. _Frog and Toad Are Friends_.”

 

“Now, there is a good book, doll. Good choice.” Steve grabbed their copy from the shelf and settled onto the settee to read to his two best girls.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to tell the readers:  
> 1) If you like this series, let me know. I lwant to hear about things you like and things you want to see more of.  
> 2) All of the books I have mentioned a considered great books. (The Giving tree is an example of a good book with not a great message on how kids should behave and it is more about how people really act. So? Take that as you will. But the others are great.)  
> 3) A rocking settee is a like a rocking bench. I was thinking of one like this: http://www.houzz.com/photos/655740/American-Mammy-Rocking-Settee-Original-Paint-circa-1840-traditional-indoor-benches. The cradle part can be removed.


End file.
